マギ:Las mil y una Noches Arabes de Pasion
by Saiko-Sawa
Summary: One-Shots de Los personajes de MagixLectora **Se aceptan peticiones** "ADVERTENCIA:LEMON"
1. Chapter 1:Alibaba Saluja

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic hentai o lo recomiendo para mayores de 18,no se me da bien escribir Hentai y esta es mi primera vez **_

_**Bueno es Alibaba X Reader**_

_**Disclaimer:Magi no me pertenece le pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka.**_

_**Otamashimini**_

* * *

><p>El chico rubio estaba sonrojado y la chica de largo cabello se mordía los labios para no soltar ningún gemido<p>

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Pues la historia comienza asi

_"Tengo que ir a ver a Yamuraiha"_pensaba la chica mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba yaumuraiha quien salió corriendo "Supongo que le esperare en su "taller" si es que se le puede decir asi" decía la muchacha mientras se sentaba ¿Por qué necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Yamuraiha? Porque cuando estaba buscando a Alibaba este se había bañado y estaba sin camisa…y se sintió extrañamente caliente.

—¿Qué sucede (T/N)? —escucho una voz que provenía de la puerta,inmediatamente se volteo y vio a Yamu—Tuve que ir a perseguir a Sharkkan—la hechicera suspiro,la chica le conto su situación mientras Yamu se le quedaba mirando—Mmm…Tomate esto—dijo mientras le entregaba un frasquito con un liquido dorado.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto la muchacha mientras recibia el liquido.

—Te servirá con Alibaba—la chica se había tomado el liquido —Ahora ve y buscalo

La muchacha salió del "taller" y se sintió mas caliente que antes,pero ahora le dolia el calor "Que demonios me dio Yamu?!" pensaba mientras iba a la habitación del rubio,el calor le provocaba sueño y creía que si se quedaba dormida se calmaría asi que se envolvió en las sabanas y sintió que se abria la puerta.

—¿(T/N)? —la chica no reacciono—Yamuraiha me dijo que me buscabas—el rubio se acerco a su cama y se quedo observando a la chica, ella se veía extremadamente tierna y cuando quizo desenvolverla de las sabanas se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda "De seguro que la ropa que estaba en el suelo era la de ella" y no la de el que arrojaba a todas partes cuando se iba a dormir.

—Nhn…—la muchacha comenzó a reaccionar—¿Ali…baba…-kun? —(T/N) comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

—¿Por qué estas en mi habitación…y asi? —pregunto Alibaba,la chica se dio cuenta de su desnudez y se cubrió con una sabana,el muchacho le toco la espalda y ella sintió una sensación electrizante y agradable a la vez.

—P-p-p-p-podrias tocarme de nuevo? —pregunto mientras tartamudeaba. —M-me sentí muy bien con eso.

—Te sientes bien?—pregunto el rubio mientras tocaba uno de los hombros de la muchacha.

—Yamu-san me dio un liquido que me serviría…—la muchacha se callo—Alibaba-san…¿Me harias…—decía las frases entrecortadas la sabana delgada no alcanzaba a cubrirla y la mayoría de su cuerpo quedo expuesto,el chico estaba entre…seguir sus instintos o simplemente controlarse aunque la chica era extremadamente linda para su gusto,la chica se coloco de pie y se dirigió hacia el,estaba descubierta sus pechos estaban pegados en el pecho de Alibaba y este decidió seguir sus instintos aunque no sabia como reaccionaria (T/N),cuando se dio cuenta (T/N) se dirigía a sus labios y los beso.

—(T- T /N)…t-t-tu…¿quieres que te toque? —la muchacha lo miro sorprendida y asintió,el muchacho,la beso mientras jalaba su lengua,entonces empezó a lamer sus pechos.

—¿Por qué…me siento…bien? —decía entre gemidos mientras apretaba los puños,el chico pensaba… "Esto no esta bien…solo porque esta asi…maldición esta colocándoseme" —Un poco…mas…p-porfavor—el muchacho permacio en silencio y coloco a la chica en la cama, "que le habrá dado Yamuraiha?" pensó,para que estuviera asi…lista para una embestida,el muchacho no sabia que hacer asi que comenzó a besar su cuello—Alibaba-san…si quieres…hazlo…—el chico se detuvo,saco su miembro erecto de su pantalón,mientras (T/N) movia sus caderas de un lado a otro esperando,el muchacho estaba listo y la chica también entonces que le pasaba…? ¿Tenia inseguridad?¿Miedo? una parte de el le decía que eso estaba mal y no debía hacerlo,mientras que su otra parte le decía que lo hiciera que quizás no habría otra oportunidad,decidido embistió a la chica con fuerza,una y otra vez,de distintas maneras,la habitación estaba llena del calor que habían producido ellos dos.

—Maldicion…me voy a venir—dijo mientras apretaba los dientes,la chica soltaba gemidos y el entraba cada vez mas en ella embistiéndola con fuerza y gentileza a la vez—P-Puedo venirme? —pregunto a la chica que asintió mientras su rostro estaba caliente y rojo.

—Ahh! Agh!—gimio la chica mientras sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro,la chica se abrazo al rubio mientras acariciaba su cabello,luego de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos,por el cansancio y a la vez por la calidez.

A la mañana siguiente la chica despertó con el cuerpo desnudo al lado del que es y será su amado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seamos sinceros no quedo hermoso y el final fue bastante cursi pero ¿¡QUE MAS DA!?<strong>_

_**Bien suban sus reviews y si les gusto diganme de quien quieren otro o si les ocurrio otra idea**_

_**Matane.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Judal

**Bueno,agradezco bastante los reviews que me han dejado ya que sirven para que pueda escribir mejores historias**

**Como me lo pidieron en un Review aqui hay un One-shoot de Judal**

**Espero les guste. **

Primero que todo, este es tu personaje.

Tu

General de un pueblo destruido, única sobreviviente de la guerra.

Y eso es, aquí empieza c:

* * *

><p>"¡Demonios!"Pense, nos iban ganando, los cadáveres de mis soldados estaban desparramados por todo el suelo, desmenbrados, descuartizados, partidos por la mitad.<p>

Lo Único que me mantenía con vida era mi coraje, estaba a punto de morir y seguir el mismo destino que mis camaradas, cuando un enorme trozo de hielo cae del suelo, lo esquive y me recosté en el suelo, seguro que iban a matarme, espere mi muerte.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una cama atendida por alguien.

"Oh! ¡Te has despertado!" Escuche una voz que exclamaba, mire hacia todos lados y vi a un muchacho de trenza larga y ojos rojos como sangre.

"Si que tienes agallas" Me quede en silencio. "Fuiste la única capaz de esquivar ese pedazo de hielo, aun estando medio muerta"

"¿Donde Estoy?" Pregunte en voz baja.

"En mi habitación" El chico le hizo una señal a la sirvienta para que se retirara. "Me llamo Judal"

"¿Que buscas de mi?" Apreté los puños, se acerco lentamente a mí a tal punto en el que podía escuchar su respiración.

"El coraje en una mujer…más bien en un humano…es algo atractivo" Murmuro en mi oído.

Sentí que mi piel se erizaba, empezó a acariciar suavemente mi cabello.

"Tienes un agradable olor…" Iba a protestar pero coloco sus labios en los mios y me callo con un beso brusco pero apasionado,sin permiso habrio mi boca y introdujo su lengua aventurándose por todos los rincones de mi boca.

"Q-Que demo…ngh…" Soltaba gemidos contra mi voluntad y me retorcía pero algo me tenia amarrada.

"No trates de zafarte…te amarre con magia" Demonios estaba a su merced… "Es la primera vez que lo hago con alguna mujer…asi que…quedate quieta"

"Eh?...Lo has hecho con hombres?"

"Que demonios?! Claro que no! solo nunca sentí atracción hacia un humano" Comenzo a besar mi cuello y a quitarme mis prendas lentamente.

En un intento de zafarme muevo mis manos hacia su entrepierna,sintiendo algo caliente y enorme en ese lugar,empiezo a tomarlo con fuerza,no tanta ya que sabia que lugar era.

El muchacho comenzó a gemir.

"De-Detente…" Susurro en mi oído.

Ciertamente estuve pensando que…este es el chico que me salvo de no morir en el campo de batalla…le debía mi vida casi…

Levante la cabeza y le di un beso en los labios,presionando mi cuerpo contra el de el.

"Asi que ahora has calentado?" Pregunto.

Sentia el cuerpo caliente,nunca había estado con otro hombre otra vez,el tomo mis piernas y las enrollo en su cadera y saco un bulto de sus pantalones.

Las sensaciones que tuve en ese momento son muchas al principio cuando entro sentí un dolor intenso y me aferre a su espalda,luego sentí placer.

Me embistió varias veces con fuerza,me lleve las manos al pecho,cuando abri los ojos Judal estaba besándome mientras me embestía.

"Relaja…te…estas…muy estrecha…" Dijo entre gemidos. "Llegare…al fondo…" Se veía agitado y cansado,tenia razón,no estaba todo dentro.

Cuando entro por completo sentí una sensación agradable,nuestros cuerpos estaban fundidos.

"Demonios…!" Se quejo "Cuando vas a llegar al orgasmo?"

Me había aguantado todos los gemido para no armar un escándalo,molesto,me envistió con fuerza tocando una zona sensible de mi parte inferior.

"AHHHHH! UWAA!" Aprete los puños,con fuerza.

"Mierda…Me voy…a Venir…"Le Escuche murmurar. "Me voy a Venir" Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos,Asenti,sentí que algo caliente se quedaba dentro de mi,había bastante ya que no solo quedo dentro si no que quedo en la ropa y parte de mi cuerpo,mi respiración se volvió agitada y el se recostó a mi lado,Carajo…¿Cómo pudimos llegar al mismo tiempo al climax?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien,Al final lo termine,no soy muy buena con esto de contexto y eso pero bueno<strong>

**Como les dije la otra vez dejen un review con quien quieren que siga**

**Si nadie propone uno continuaria con Sinbad pero me gustaria saber su opinion.**

**ADIOS c:**


End file.
